Tied together with a smile
by shmibby
Summary: She was tied together with a smile but he noticed it coming undone and he was going to find out why and fix it. L/Q- tied together with a smile- taylor swift


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song, nothing new

A/N: Alright so I am trying to patiently wait for my mom to get here so I can pack the car and go home and I am utterly bored so I wrote another song fic to Taylor Swift's song- Tied Together with a smile. It was the next voted on one in my poll so I wrote it. Well hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. Also vote for the next song!

Enjoy!

**Tied Together with a Smile**

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**_

_**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**_

_**You're walking around here thinking you're not pretty**_

_**But that's not true cause, I know you…**_

Logan sat across from her at their usual table. She was laughing at some joke he missed. But there was something wrong with that smile; there was no glow behind it, just a face, a mask.

He watched her intently for a minute, trying to see what was missing before he saw fingers snapping in his face. "Logan?" a voice said from far off.

"Huh... What? He looked around to see it was Lola who was snapping.

"You spaced, what you are staring at?" she asked looking around. "I don't see any hot girls or anything."

He laughed. "Nothing," he said but he caught that frown. She had been hoping he was staring at here, he could see it in her eyes.

He had never really looked at her before, but something drew his attention today. Something about her shined, but only to him. He couldn't but his finger on it, but something attracted him to her.

Later he sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to decide what was so appealing about her today. What hadn't he noticed before?  
Then it came to him that smile, when she thought he was staring at her. That smile that brightened her features. A smile he never saw before, a smile that showed her actually happy. Why hadn't he noticed before?

Maybe because she never showed that side before; she always covered herself up, always falling into her spot. But today he saw something else. He saw the girl she wanted to be but was afraid to show.

He could tell that something was missing now. He saw that she didn't like who she was portraying but she did her best to hide it. But today Logan Reese saw what Quinn Pensky was hiding and all he wanted to do was uncover that girl.

_**Hold on, baby you're losing it**_

_**The waters high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one knows**_

_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

He kept a close eye on her for the next week and noticed her slowly breaking. She always had a distant upset look in her eye. Her laughter was always forced and unnatural. She rarely joked anymore and she snapped at the slightest irritation.

Something was wrong; he could see it in her eyes. Sure she smiled the best she could but he could see that something was behind that smile. Something was unraveling that smile and he didn't like it.

He was walking down the hall when he heard slight sobs from somewhere. He hesitated but decided to hunt it down. He walked slowly trying to determine where it was coming from. Finally he found it, room 101.

He stood outside, waiting, trying to decide who it was. Finally he reached out and opened the door. The room was dark but he saw a figure on the bottom bunk, head in her arms and he heard the sobs.

He slowly slinked inside and quickly shut the door. The snap made her lift her head and look around. She sat up quickly, startled when she saw who it was. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded gaining that tough exterior she had been working with lately.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking toward her.

She stood up and crossed to the door, opening it. "Fine, now go!" she barked pointing out the door.

"No," he said walking over and shutting the door "Why were you crying?" he asked, holding her stare.

"No reason," she said sitting on the single bed.

"Liar, "he laughed, sitting next to her. "Talk to me."

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**_

_**Cause you're given it away like its' extra change**_

_**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_

_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_

_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**_

_**Not his price to pay…**_

He had no idea what did it, no idea what he said or what made her talk. But talk she did. She spilled her heart to him. She sobbed out everything. He learned that it had started with her break up with Mark, since then she felt herself falling apart. She didn't know who she was anymore. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong, what had changed the he didn't like. She just kept asking, why?

All he wanted to say was because he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve the person in front of him. There was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect. But he couldn't, he just listened to her and let her sob in his shoulder.

She had been tied together with that smile for so long, but now she was breaking apart and he was glad he could hold her, and be there to help her attempt to put it back together.

_**Hold on you're losing it**_

_**The waters high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one know**_

_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

__

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

She sobbed herself into sleep, resting against his shoulder. He leaned against the head board and let her rest, watching her looking so peaceful.

Yeah, she had been tied together with a smile; a smile no one else seemed to notice was fake. But he had noticed, he had seen the strings slowly come undone. And now that he knew why, he was going to help her fix that. He was going to undo all those strings, untie the fake smile, and sew on a new one. A permanent one that he would never let her loose.

A/N: I like this one, kind of sweet. Let me know what you think, review please.

Also vote in the poll, it'll help me decide on the next song!


End file.
